


Gwaius: A Novella

by Gwaius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ( . Y . ), F/F, F/M, Gaius is so sexy, Gwaius, Love Triangle, Merlin is a rat, Not literally but i don tlike him, katie mcgrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaius/pseuds/Gwaius
Summary: This novel follows the love triangle between Gwen, Gaius, and Morgana. Gwaius is endgame! ( . Y . ) This story is really go so you should read it





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 20th fanfiction so i think i'm getting pretty good! I hope you love it follow me on Twitter @taynichall

Gwen was walking thru camelot FAST. people were jumpin’ outta her way. 

“Oi, get out de way!” Gwen shouted. She finally barges into the castle and goes straight to “The Lady” Morgana’s room.

“Hey gwen what’s up? Brush my hair” said THe Lady Morgana.

“Morgan hold on i cannot stop thinking about what just happened!” Gwen roared.

“Okay tell me what happened while brushing my hair” The Lady Morgana replied. Gwen rushed over to grab the brush, but was stopped by The Lady Morgana. “Wait, Gwen, your dress. It’s not revealing enough. Have i taught you nothing?” Gwen looked down at her dress. The Lady Morgana was right. This dress covered half of her boobles, when it should’ve only covered a quarter of them. Gwen made a note of that.

“The Lady Morgana, the strangest thing just happened! I was down visiting Merlin-”  
“Gross” said The Lady Morgana.

“-and Gaius was there, taking a bath! The Lady Morgana, he was so hot! I think I am in love with Gaius” Gwen confessed. The Lady Morgana just stared at her. Then she vomited. 

“Gwen, clean that up.” The Lady Morgana demanded. “I am going to bed. Good night.”  _ or should i say bad night  _ The Lady Morgana thot. She was so mad because she too was in love with Gaius. He was a real lady’s man. A real The Lady Morgana’s man. 

Gwen cleaned up the vomit and then went to her house. 


	2. Oh here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes now this is what im talkin about

Gwen goes to visit Emrys again in the morning. When she gets there, Gwen goes to take a schluffy while waiting for Emrys. After 4 hours, Merlin flies in using his ears, with Gaius walking in close behind him! (A/N HDHDFHDSHSHSHSHDDHDH FANGIRLING!!!!!!))) “Merlin oh my Kachie you know magic?” Gwen says.

“Ummm-mm--m--m--m-mm---m-m--m--mm-mm-, n-n-no. I-i, uh, ju-st hav-e so-me, uh, r-r-re-ally b-bi-g ears. And i use them to fly! Yeah. that’s right” stutters Merlin. Gaius just rolls his eyes. Gwen sees him rolling his eyes.  _ wow that’s so hot _ she thot and falls in love with him all over again.

The Lady Morgana walks in with heavy steps, like always. As she walked in, her breasts bounced, and “seemed more like two small, playful animals” (Mishima 31). Merlin couldn’t stop staring like  _ BAHDONK-A-DONK  _ (A/N     ( . Y . ) [boobles_fans42069  ((aka Oscar)) this one’s for you!]) The Lady Morgana catches sight of Gwen and Gaius interacting and takes immediate action. “GWEN! I need you to go fetch me flowers plz bb” The Lady Morgana says. She knows Gwen will do it because she has no choice.

“Yes, my  **_The_ ** Lady Morgana” says Gwen, and she saunters of to go pick some Z ygomorphic Streptocarpus flower.  **When Gwen was travelling, she began to remember how much of an imbecile that igly Whitie is. because she’s always being kidnapped and always having bugs in her ears like what kind of kink is that and how come she never saves Gwen, like HOW SELFISH. Remember when Gwen was put in the dungeons with Lancelot (A?N <3) because The Lady Morgana decied to start stripping by the lake and was like “lolz” and just tossed away gwen like she was nothing. What kind of PALE VAMPIRE (A/N remember Lucy from Dracula? It was funny when she was sad all the time remember when she was dumb aka every episode sh ewas in i mean whom trusts a vampire slayer who they just met? Lucy bc lucy was like ‘oh wow this vampire slayer is hot and i dont think with my head i think with my - ’)IMBECILE BLONDE BLACK-HAIRED WANNABE WITH DOUBLE Ds is trying to assault the only black character in the story. Remember TOOM? I DON’T THINK ANYONE DOES BECAUSE HE’S DEAD AND IT WAS ALL**

**The Lady MORGANa’S**

**FAULT!** (A/N i love The Lady Morgana <3 but this just had to be said)

ALSO I AM SUPER GLAD THAT GWEN HAS LITERALLY KISSED ALL OF THE HOT GUYS AND MORGANA HAS STARED AT HERSELF IN THE MIRROR BECAUSE SHE DESSERVES THAT TYPE OF PUNISHMENT BECASUSE SHE IS

SO

GOFFIC

Gwen smelled the flowers and thought they were the perfect fit for her generous mistress. Gwen used to have a crush on THe Lady Morgana but then lookked at her for more than 5 seconds one day and went wow thats not cute also she murdered her dad except not really but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 

 

**Gwen**  skips back happily with her  Z ygomorphic Streptocarpus flower.  When she walks back to Merlin’s house, only Merlin is there (A/N gross, dumbo). “Oi, Merlin, where is <3 Gaius <3 and >:( The Lady Morgana ):<?” Gwen asks

“They left to go to The Lady Morgana’s room. She’s been having nightmares” Marlin replies.

Gwen RUNS back to The Lady Morgana’s room,  Z ygomorphic Streptocarpus flower  in hand. When she gets there, the door is cracked open, and knowing she’ll be whipped if she walks in w/o The Lady Morgana’s permission, Gwen just listens in outside the door. 

“Gaius, I’ve been having these awful nightmares!” The Lady Morgana says.

“Well, what happens in them?” says Gaius sexily.

“I am walking through the castle. I see Arthur. I see Uther. I cry. But that’s just like every other day. Anyways, I get to my room. My best friend/former lover Gwen is in there. But here’s the thing. She’s…. KISSING YOU! I mean, how revolting?! You and Gwen? I can’t picture it without vomiting. Right?” says The Lady Morgana.

Gaius gives it some thot. Then he says, “did you say ‘former lover’?” 

“THATS NOT THE MATTER AT HAND”  **Roars** The Lady Morgana.

“Okay. well, Gwen and I. that seems…………..”

“That seems what, Gaius?” The Lady Morgana demands

“.....unplausible???????????” Gaius says says hesitantly.  _ That seems HOT  _ Gaius thot. He wouldnt voice it out loud, though, because he’s seen The Lady Morgana with a sword; pretty bad, she’d be swinging and then she would miss and hit him and he would be dead. He also thot that was… kinda hot. Gaius was conflicted.

“Good. anyways, i would like to stop having the nightmares.”The Lady Morgana says. Suddenly, Gaius remembers something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was good! COmment for questions or suggestions!


	3. incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will continue if i have requests

Gaius remembers that The Lady Morgana has had nightmares in the past that shows the future. Like about Merlin’s dumbo ear and Uther’s hot bod (A/N oh wait, lol, tht ws me) 


	4. Continuation of the last chapter that only had like a sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes im back with this i love you hope you love it please leave a comment i need affection

So his only answer was to give her a special bracelet. And by special we mean sexy because THe lady **_MilfGana_ ** apparently only deserves the best even though she has literally only hurt all of the good characters and Uther never deserved to have his SEMEn put inside another woman just so that it could create another troll.

 

**_Anyeays_ **

Back to the story.

The special bracelet. Gaius went back to his room to go find the bracelet. It was hidden among his other secret magical items: under Merlin’s bed. He knew The Lady Morgana would be excited about the way to use the bracelet. I mean, she only deserves the best and thank god the merlin fanbase is made of prepubescent boys who are in love with boobs.

“The Lady MOrgana. I have this bracelet. It will help end your nightmares”

“Sweet. Ill just slip it on my fragile lady wrist” The Lady Morgana says.

“Welp……………. It’s not that simple. There’s more to it” **slurps** out Gaius

 _Oooh sounds sexy_ thoT The Lady Morgana. “What more is there to it?” she asked seductively.

“The bracelet… it goes…. Well, how to i put this….”  
“It goes up my butt doesnt it” says The Lady Morgana. She puts all her bracelets up there anyways, and was excited to add this one to the collection,

The magical dream bracelet was at least 5 inches in diameter, and was pretty THICC (AN: get **TIT** she has a thicc booty too). It was pretty small compared to the other ones, but Morgana wasnt disappointed, because it was a gift from the man she loved.

“How did you know it went up the posterior?” inquired Gaius.

“Hmmm…. Lucky guess. Listen, My lov- I mean Gaius. I need… some help with this” The Lady Morgana said, smirking.

“How may I help you?” saig Gaius.

“Wel, i cannot put it up the tushy by myself…” The Lady Morgana said. Gaius was utterly oblivious to her implications.

“Ok i’ll get Gwen to help you with that” Gaius said as he walked away to go find the SERVENT. He was also excited to see her.

The Lady Morgana was furious. This is NOT how she wanted today to go down.  SHE WANTED GAIUS TO GO DOWN...ON HER!!1111!!11!!!111!!!!

 

Gwen walks into the room. “You needed me, The Lady Morgana?” Gwen asked.

“Ughhhhhhhh yeah siure whatever. You need to shove this bracelet up my butt **_so i can stop having nightmares._ ** ” The Lady Morgana said. She bent over.

“Dont you still have that watch in there that I helped you with? Will there be room?” Gwen asked. She was very familiar with this concept.

“Don’t worry about it. I have 47 materials up there and counting. I can hanfdle a 48th. In fact, I am anticipating it.” **Teh** Lady Morgana said.

**Gwen shoved it up there.**

Once the bracelet was safely in its place, Gwen was reminiscing on the past. She kinda missed shoving bracelets up Morgana’s tuchus. She hoped one day SHE could be doing this with Gaius though. SHe bet he didnt even have ONE bracelet in the behind;. She wanted to be the first.

“You are excused. Thank you. I think i will take a nice lil nap. If i have one more nightmare about you kissing Gaius i will hang you. Go clean the stables. Goodnight” The Lady Morgana said.

“What was that middle part?” Gwen asked.

“I said: If. I. Have. One. More. Nightmare. About. You. kissing. Gaius. I. Will. Hang. You.” The Lady Morgana said. Gwen thot the pauses were a bit excessive.

“Ok ill go clean the stables now. Goodnight” Said Gwen.

“Dont speak to me unless I say you can. Goodnight” Said The Lady Morgana. Gwen left. The Lady Morgana dreamed about marryign Gaius and having 2 kids, a boy and a girl named Taylor and Nicole. They lived in the castle and ruled over Camelot. Uther was dead. The subjects feared them. Merlin was a slave. It was the best dream shes had in awhile. _Thank you_ thot The Lady Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anypone wants me to write them a story or their essay let me known im always available just leave a comment also if you have any suggestions for this story leave a comment about that too


	5. Chapter 4?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back sorry for the wait i was in the hospital because i was temporarily strangled by a kite string and it damaged my throat! but im fine now dont worry. follow me on twitter at taynichall i love ou all

The Lady Morgana woke up feeling most refreshed and yet she felt more angry than before. She had raised Gaius to such a high pedastal yet she felt as if there was no reciprocation whatsoever. She felt a pain in her ear and scratched violently. Gwen walked in the room.

“Gwen,” Teh Ldy Mrogn beckoned. Gwen rushed to her side, “I have to ask you a question, and you must be ONE HUNDRED percent honest with me.”

“Yes, Morgan, you know that I wold do eveyrthing fo you because ypou are my #1, my go to, you my male boo.”

_ Male? _

“Anyway, Gwen; are you truly in love with…” she couldn’t even speak his name in fear of Gwen responding in the worst way possible.

“With who, my HORNY lady?” Gwen was sweating FURIOUSLY because she knew that the Lady Morgan was going to ask about Gaius, and she knew that the Lady Morgana had suduced basically everyone in this stupid castle because verything thinks she so hot and thats the reason she gets kidnapped so often. ANYHOP, “ It’s true, I’m in love with UTHER.”

“Uther?1 BUT YOU’RE JUST A LWOLY SERVENT WHO CAN’T DATE ANYONE WHO ISN’T IN YOUR SOCIAL CLASS WHAT THE ACSOLUTE HEY HOCKEY” The Lady Morgana was FUMING. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to. Sure, Uther was sexy, and kinda in a weird DILF way, but The Lady Morgana felt a weird connection to the D part of DILF. She could NOT be attracted to him, but also he was the king and Gwen should not have been attracted to him either.

But here’s the thing. Gwen was lying, and being smart, becaus e she knew how The Lady Morgana felt about Gwen’s love for Gaius. She had to hide it behind a seemingly impossible crush on the sexy king of Cameltoe. 

“The Lady Morgana, I know. It is a painful crush **:,(** and nothing will become of it. But i will have to live through it i suppose. Lonely for the rest of my life. Dont worry about my feelings focus on something else ✅  “ Gwen said

The Lady Morgana considered this for a second. She thot about how if Hwen liked Uther, then she could have Gaius all to herslef.

Then The Lady Morgana hatched a plan like a baby chick hatches out of the egg it has been incubating and growing in for approximately 21 days on average. Except her plan came to her in much less time because shes better than a bunch of baby chicks. And hotter than an incubator ;).

“Hey. Gwuinivere. What if i help you… date Uther. I have connections” The Lady Morgana says.

Oh no!

Gwen was not predicting that this would happen. This was a disaster! “Ummmm no hey thats fine thank you but no I am too um nervous? Ya, nervous, to date a KING also i heard he was your dad and i dont wanna become your mommy that would make our past relationship a bit weird” Gwen stumbled out.

“Uther is my daddy?” The Lady Morgana said?  She could not believe it! Or maybe she could. “Actually you know what im over it. Anyways um you can date him i give you permision to be my mom its kinda kinky actually pretend i didnt say that how about i get you to date Uther tho” The Lady Morgana said. 

“No-”

“Yes. ok go get it some revealing clothing im gonna propose my idea to Uther” SaidThe  Morgana. She went.

_ Jinkies  _ thot Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was good comment some suggestions i will write yoyu any story you want literally


	6. another one!

The Lady Morgana hastens rapidly over to Daddy Uther’s chambers. SHe throws open the door and there he is.

“Daddy- i mean Uther” The Lady Mogana says.

“Did youy just say ……. Daddy?” Uther ponders alloud 

“No” says the Lady Mor **anal**

“Okay why are you in here? I was about to go to sleep” said uther, slightly annoyed.

“I have a proposal for you” said Tje Lady Morgana

“You can;t propose to me bc i am your dad and that would be gross ” said Uther. “OOOPPS that was NOT supoosed to be said The Lady Morgana please forget that”

‘Okay daddy. Anways, my poposition. You know how you have been embarrassingly lonley ever since your beloved wife and arthur’s mom died? How you have had no love? How No one loves you? How tragic your life has been?” The Lady Morgana says

“Now that you mention it, I do remember being pathetic. Why?” Inquired Uther.

“You………… should…………………….. marryGwen” says the Lady Morgana quickly.

“.............Gwen? The Servent?” Uther says

“Wait, servant? Gwen gets PAID? Oh. Yes i meant her” says The Lady Morgana.

“She is kinda boobylicious… Uther said pondering the idea

“Thanks. I trained her myself ” said The Lady Morgana, with a hint of jealousy because no one had called  _ her  _ boobylicious. 

“But there’s one problem…” started Uther

“She’s bla-”

“She’s not of Noble ranking” finished Uther.

“That’s what i was gonna say for sure” said the Lady Morgana.

“But i am the king. I can change the rules. Get me Gaius, I’ll consult with him hes my bffl “ Demanded Uther.

 

The Lad Morgana was so excited to go see Gaius. She ran so fast that she tripped on her dress and fell down the stairs. “Oops” she said. She ran into Gaius’s room. There he was.

“Hello sweet boy. My daddy Uther the king wants to see you. He has to ask for some advice” The Lady Morgana said, battling her eyelashes.

“The Lady Morgana why do you smell like that” asked Gaius, scrunching up his nosey in disgust. 

“I was running and im so sweaty for you. Go see Uther, he’s waiting.” Said The Lady MOrgana.

 

Gaius went.

 

The Lady Morgana smirks, her plan was going to plan.


End file.
